galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
4995 Member Civilizations
Founding Members *1 Union Member Sarans Founding Members *2 Union Member Pan Sarans Founding Members *3 Union Member United Earth Founding member *4 Union Member Ult - First Member (Joined the day after and so is considered a founding member.) 5-99 *5 Union Member Quadi Peds (some articles say Saresii) *6 Union Member Spindlar *7 Union Member Andorians *8 Union Member The New Vril *9 Union Member Zulu Nations *10 Union Member Bellebees *11 Union Member Saturnians *12 Union Member Stellaris *13 Union Member Andorian Devils *14 Union Member Sauriens (not to be confused with the Sauron) *15 Union Member HumanoBots *16 Union Member Vantax *17 Union Member Avolams *18 Union Member Ice Cats *19 Union Member Hittors *20 Union Member Intelli-Kraken *21 Union Member Selenians *22 Union Member Oromarls *23 Union Member Oromals *24 Union Member Children of Mars *25 Union Member Nirvans *26 Union Member Inuta *27 Union Member Novaj Dioj *28 Union Member Homo Stellaris *29 Union Member Saturnians *30 Union Member Bio Robotniks *31 Union Member Clerks *32 Union Member Elastoos *33 Union Member Novaj Dioj *34 Union Member The Privleged *35 Union Member The Standards *36 Union Member D-Spartans *37 Union Member Nuovo Sicilians *38 Union Member Bismarks *39 Union Member Lenins *40 Union Member Surinam *41 Union Member Persians *42 Union Member Hitites *43 Union Member Polynees *44 Union Member Miramarians *45 Union Member Kufsteiners *46 Union Member Braves *47 Union Member Black Feet *48 Union Member Rancheros *49 Union Member Hermandes *50 Union Member Blokes *51 Union Member *52 Union Member *53 Union Member *54 Union Member *55 Union Member *56 Union Member *57 Union Member *58 Union Member *59 Union Member *60 Union Member *61 Union Member *62 Union Member *63 Union Member *64 Union Member *65 Union Member *66 Union Member *67 Union Member *68 Union Member *69 Union Member *70 Union Member *71 Union Member *72 Union Member *73 Union Member *74 Union Member *75 Union Member Brainers *76 Union Member *77 Union Member *78 Union Member *79 Union Member *80 Union Member *81 Union Member *82 Union Member *83 Union Member *84 Union Member *85 Union Member *86 Union Member *87 Union Member *88 Union Member *89 Union Member *90 Union Member *91 Union Member *92 Union Member *93 Union Member *94 Union Member *95 Union Member *96 Union Member *97 Union Member *98 Union Member *99 Union Member 100-199 *100 Union Member *101 Union Member *102 Union Member *103 Union Member *104 Union Member *105 Union Member *106 Union Member *107 Union Member *108 Union Member *109 Union Member *110 Union Member *111 Union Member *112 Union Member *113 Union Member *114 Union Member *115 Union Member *116 Union Member *117 Union Member *118 Union Member *119 Union Member *120 Union Member *121 Union Member *122 Union Member *123 Union Member *124 Union Member *125 Union Member *126 Union Member *127 Union Member *128 Union Member *129 Union Member *130 Union Member *131 Union Member *132 Union Member *133 Union Member *134 Union Member *135 Union Member *136 Union Member *137 Union Member *138 Union Member *139 Union Member *140 Union Member *141 Union Member *142 Union Member *143 Union Member *144 Union Member *145 Union Member *146 Union Member *147 Union Member *148 Union Member *149 Union Member *150 Union Member *151 Union Member *152 Union Member *153 Union Member *154 Union Member *155 Union Member *156 Union Member *157 Union Member *158 Union Member *159 Union Member *160 Union Member *161 Union Member *162 Union Member *163 Union Member *164 Union Member *165 Union Member *166 Union Member *167 Union Member *168 Union Member *169 Union Member *170 Union Member *171 Union Member *172 Union Member *173 Union Member *174 Union Member *175 Union Member *176 Union Member *177 Union Member *178 Union Member *179 Union Member *180 Union Member *181 Union Member *182 Union Member *183 Union Member *184 Union Member *185 Union Member *186 Union Member *187 Union Member *188 Union Member *189 Union Member *190 Union Member *191 Union Member *192 Union Member *193 Union Member *194 Union Member *195 Union Member *196 Union Member *197 Union Member *198 Union Member *199 Union Member 200-299 *200 Union Member *201 Union Member *202 Union Member *203 Union Member *204 Union Member *205 Union Member *206 Union Member *207 Union Member *208 Union Member *209 Union Member *210 Union Member *211 Union Member *212 Union Member *213 Union Member *214 Union Member *215 Union Member *216 Union Member *217 Union Member *218 Union Member *219 Union Member *220 Union Member *221 Union Member *222 Union Member *223 Union Member *224 Union Member *225 Union Member *226 Union Member *227 Union Member *228 Union Member *229 Union Member *230 Union Member *231 Union Member *232 Union Member *233 Union Member *234 Union Member *235 Union Member *236 Union Member *237 Union Member *238 Union Member *239 Union Member *240 Union Member *241 Union Member *242 Union Member *243 Union Member *244 Union Member *245 Union Member *246 Union Member *247 Union Member *248 Union Member *249 Union Member *250 Union Member *251 Union Member *252 Union Member *253 Union Member *254 Union Member *255 Union Member *256 Union Member *257 Union Member *258 Union Member *259 Union Member *260 Union Member *261 Union Member *262 Union Member *263 Union Member *264 Union Member *265 Union Member *266 Union Member *267 Union Member *268 Union Member *269 Union Member *270 Union Member *271 Union Member *272 Union Member *273 Union Member *274 Union Member *275 Union Member *276 Union Member *277 Union Member *278 Union Member *279 Union Member *280 Union Member *281 Union Member *282 Union Member *283 Union Member *284 Union Member *285 Union Member *286 Union Member *287 Union Member *288 Union Member *289 Union Member *290 Union Member *291 Union Member *292 Union Member *293 Union Member *294 Union Member *295 Union Member *296 Union Member *297 Union Member *298 Union Member *299 Union Member 300-399 *300 Union Member *301 Union Member *302 Union Member *303 Union Member *304 Union Member *305 Union Member *306 Union Member *307 Union Member *308 Union Member *309 Union Member *310 Union Member *311 Union Member *312 Union Member *313 Union Member *314 Union Member *315 Union Member *316 Union Member *317 Union Member *318 Union Member *319 Union Member *320 Union Member *321 Union Member *322 Union Member *323 Union Member *324 Union Member *325 Union Member *326 Union Member *327 Union Member *328 Union Member *329 Union Member *330 Union Member *331 Union Member *332 Union Member *333 Union Member *334 Union Member *335 Union Member *336 Union Member *337 Union Member *338 Union Member *339 Union Member *340 Union Member *341 Union Member *342 Union Member *343 Union Member *344 Union Member *345 Union Member *346 Union Member *347 Union Member *348 Union Member *349 Union Member *350 Union Member *351 Union Member *352 Union Member *353 Union Member *354 Union Member *355 Union Member *356 Union Member *357 Union Member *358 Union Member *359 Union Member *360 Union Member *361 Union Member *362 Union Member *363 Union Member *364 Union Member *365 Union Member *366 Union Member *367 Union Member *368 Union Member *369 Union Member *370 Union Member *371 Union Member *372 Union Member *373 Union Member *374 Union Member *375 Union Member *376 Union Member *377 Union Member *378 Union Member *379 Union Member *380 Union Member *381 Union Member *382 Union Member *383 Union Member *384 Union Member *385 Union Member *386 Union Member *387 Union Member *388 Union Member *389 Union Member *390 Union Member *391 Union Member *392 Union Member *393 Union Member *394 Union Member *395 Union Member *396 Union Member *397 Union Member *398 Union Member *399 Union Member 400-499 *400 Union Member *401 Union Member *402 Union Member *403 Union Member *404 Union Member *405 Union Member *406 Union Member *407 Union Member *408 Union Member *409 Union Member *410 Union Member *411 Union Member *412 Union Member *413 Union Member *414 Union Member *415 Union Member *416 Union Member *417 Union Member *418 Union Member *419 Union Member *420 Union Member *421 Union Member *422 Union Member *423 Union Member *424 Union Member *425 Union Member *426 Union Member *427 Union Member *428 Union Member *429 Union Member *430 Union Member *431 Union Member *432 Union Member *433 Union Member *434 Union Member *435 Union Member *436 Union Member *437 Union Member *438 Union Member *439 Union Member *440 Union Member *441 Union Member *442 Union Member *443 Union Member *444 Union Member *445 Union Member *446 Union Member *447 Union Member *448 Union Member *449 Union Member *450 Union Member *451 Union Member *452 Union Member *453 Union Member *454 Union Member *455 Union Member *456 Union Member *457 Union Member *458 Union Member *459 Union Member *460 Union Member *461 Union Member *462 Union Member *463 Union Member *464 Union Member *465 Union Member *466 Union Member *467 Union Member *468 Union Member *469 Union Member *470 Union Member *471 Union Member *472 Union Member *473 Union Member *474 Union Member *475 Union Member *476 Union Member *477 Union Member *478 Union Member *479 Union Member *480 Union Member *481 Union Member *482 Union Member *483 Union Member *484 Union Member *485 Union Member *486 Union Member *487 Union Member *488 Union Member *489 Union Member *490 Union Member *491 Union Member *492 Union Member *493 Union Member *494 Union Member *495 Union Member , Diechsen *496 Union Member *497 Union Member *498 Union Member *499 Union Member Member Civilization 500 to 5000 *Member Civilizations 500-1000 *Member Civilizations 1001-1500 *Member Civilizations 1501-2000 *Member Civilizations 2001-2500 *Member Civilizations 2501-3000 *Member Civilizations 3001-3500 *Member Civilizations 3501-4000 *Member Civilizations 4001-4500 *Member Civilizations 4501-5000 *Member Civilizations After the Year 5020 Category:Lists Category:GC Writers Resources